Twilight Reversed
by girlCheese
Summary: There's something a little different about this version of Twilight. Could it be the person who wrote it? Or the point of view? Or could it be that Edward is now the human and Bella the vampire! Yes... I think that's it!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this is my first fanfic ever and I hope I did everything alright. Tell me what you think!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing... Not even Edward. He and everything else belongs to Stephenie Meyer. **

* * *

This could probably be considered one of the most awkward conversations of my seventeen years. Here I am in a car with my father, who I've never technically lived with while my mother is off traveling with her baseball playing, younger husband. It's a shame I don't have the courage to jump out of the car. We're definitely moving fast enough, being on the highway and all.

"So… Do you still like to fish?"

No, Charlie, I'm afraid the only time I've fished were those summers I spent with you here in Forks and I didn't exactly enjoy it.

"Not really."

Charlie sighed. "Oh well, I guess we can find something else to do on nice days."

Nice days? Forks rarely had a day that wasn't overcast. When I was younger and spent my summers in this tiny Washington town, I would refuse to shower and insisted that the many days of rain kept me clean.

Charlie and I drove in silence for the rest of the way to Forks, which was too small to have its own airport so I had to land in Seattle.

The closer and closer we got to Forks, I noticed more clouds appearing and they kept darkening with every mile driven, threatening to explode with precipitation at any given moment. I didn't really mind the rain, but it was just so _constant_ in Forks. There was something so depressing about only having sunshine every once in a while.

We pulled up to Charlie's- I mean, _our _house. It was hard to believe that I would be living there for my remaining two years of high school. I got my bags from the trunk of the car and began heading inside. The car actually happened to be a police car since Charlie was the police chief of Forks. I found this rather humiliating and it's usually pretty hard to embarrass me.

"Hey! Edward, wait a sec!" Charlie called and I turned around. He was standing in front of a red truck I hadn't noticed before. "So your mom told me you wanted to buy a car when you got to Forks, but I found this one at a really good price. It's not a big deal or anything and you don't have to pay for it, but if you really don't want it…" Charlie trailed off.

The truck was huge and sturdy, definitely old and used but fantastic nonetheless

"No, Charlie, it's great," I began, fearing another uncomfortable conversation. "Thanks."

"Erm, no problem," Charlie handed me both a house key and what I assumed to be the key to the truck. He picked up my duffel bags and disappeared inside the house.

After carefully examining the truck and driving it around the block a few times, I too, walked into the house.

After determining both of us were completely inadequate in the kitchen, we called a local pizza place and ordered a large pie. Charlie left a few minutes later to pick it up; and finally, I was completely alone.

My room was simple and the obvious color of blue. I pulled my laptop out of my bag, placed it on the solid oak desk and began typing a quick e-mail to Renée to tell her of my arrival in Forks.

I was happy that my mom found Ben, who made her feel so complete even though I wasn't too fond of him myself. I felt no one was ever good enough for Renée. However, there wasn't anything I really disliked about Ben and he seemed responsible enough for a professional sports player so I felt little worry leaving him with my mom, who was a little eccentric.

Charlie soon returned with dinner. We ate in silence and I think we decided that was better then trying to fill it with talk of fishing trips. The remainder of the evening was spent watching TV on Charlie's part and reading on mine. I was unusually anxious to start school the next day.

It seemed that living in Forks was making me act bizarre.

I pulled into the parking lot of Forks High School and sighed in slight relief that there weren't any particularly fancy cars in the student lot, unlike my old school in Phoenix. The closest thing to my old school was a shiny silver Volvo, and even then... a Volvo?

As soon as I jumped out of my truck, I felt the stare of many pairs of eyes on me, most of them female. This surprised me. I knew I wasn't ugly; I was tall and lean but still slightly muscular. My hair was messy and auburn and my eyes a bright green. However, I was awkward and always managed to say the exactly wrong thing to any female I encountered. That could be the reason as to why I've never had a girlfriend or anything remotely close to that. Here in Forks however, I had yet to speak to any of the girls so they all simply noticed me for my appearance.

My attention quickly went from the forks female population to those coming out of the Volvo. Two guys and three girls appeared, all of whom were unbelievably attractive. They were all pale skinned and perfect-featured. Four of them seemed to be paired off but the one who was alone caught my attention the most. Her pale skin was amazing and brown hair shined. Even from a distance, I could see she had dark eyes.

I began walking to the office, distracted by the stunning girl.

"Oh!" I heard a girl yell and it took me a moment to realize that I was the cause of her cry. I had been so preoccupied that I hadn't noticed I had collided with this girl, sending her book flying.

"I'm sorry," I apologized, bending down to pick up her books and binders. "I'm Edward Cullen."

"I'm Jessica, Jessica Stanley," said the girl, taking her books from me. Her voice was a little too perky. "I'm so pleased to meet you! I've heard soo much about you!"

"Have you?" I asked, intrigued.

"Oh yes! Everyone has been talking about you coming to Forks for weeks!" She replied, lively as ever.

"I see," I frowned. I didn't exactly like the idea of being the town's biggest news. "Well thank you… Jessica?"

I was good at reading people. Jessica Stanley was not the kind of person I wanted to befriend here in Forks. She screamed gossip and unintelligent conversation to me. I was sure that she had intended to walk into me so she could get my attention.

I managed to find my way to the office building to receive my schedule and then headed to class. School at Forks was nothing new. I had been in AP classes at my old school in Phoenix but they weren't offered in Forks so everything had a sort of been there, done that feel. I saw most of the same people in each class I attended. In my English and Social Studies class I met my classmate Mike Newton who appeared to take a liking to me. However, he also seemed jealous of me for an unclear reason. I had an idea that it was because the Stanley girl was talking to me every chance she got.

I sat with Mike at lunchtime and he introduced me to a table of people that unfortunately consisted of Jessica, who was across from me. I decided to take advantage of her nature to ask her about the mysterious beautiful people I had seen that morning. They were now sitting at a table in the corner of the cafeteria; the five of them sat alone and all the other students steered clear of them.

"Who are they?" I asked Jessica, pointing to the table.

She looked around and I could see disappointment flood her face. "Oh. Those are the Cullens and the Hales. You see the two blondes? That's Jasper and Rosalie Hale."

I nodded.

"Then the strong looking guy is Emmett, the small, black-haired girl is Alice. They are both Cullens. They are all together. Emmett is with Rosalie and Jasper with Alice."

"And?" I wished she would continue.

I saw she was jealous that I wanted to know who this girl was and wasn't focusing my attention on her. What a static character this Jessica Stanley is.

"That," she said, unhappily. "Is Bella Cullen."

Bella, I smiled. What a nice name. I looked at her and was amazed to see her staring - no, glaring at me. Her eyes darted away from me the moment she saw me looking at her. I wondered what this girls' problem was, but I was definitely interested to find out more about her.

After lunch was biology. The teacher welcomed me to Forks and directed me to a table in the middle of the room. The bell rang right as Bella gracefully entered the room and froze when she saw me. She walked a little more cautiously to the exact table I was sitting at and placed herself on the stool next to me. We were biology partners and she did not look the least bit pleased. When she shot a glance at me, I was shock to see just how dark her eyes were, almost black. She also appeared exhausted, with dark circles under those unusual eyes.

"Hello, I am Edward Masen," I tried to sound warm, though I had to admit that the girl frightened me a little.

"Hello," she muttered and turned away from me. Was I that unbelievably repulsive to the opposite sex? Was I destined to be with the Jessica Stanleys of the world? The thought made me cringe in horror.

The teacher began his lesson and I noticed that Bella was sitting at the far end of the table as distant as she could possibly be from me. She seemed uneasy but that's all I could comprehend about her. She was very difficult to read, which only fascinated me more.

The day was only one of taking notes so there were no chances to speak with Bella and as soon as the bell rang, she bolted from the room at an incredible speed. I tried to follow her out but by the time I escaped from the classroom, she was out of sight.

I spent my final class, gym, sitting on the sidelines since the teacher said I didn't have to participate today. I was able to wonder more and more about this Bella Cullen. She didn't seem to like me very much but I was unsure as to why she felt this way. I hadn't said quite enough to her yet for her to legitimately dislike me.

After the final bell rang, I had to go to the office to return some forms. I walked into the small building and a gust of wind entered with me. I smelled a sweet scent and realized that it belonged to Bella. She looked as though she was pleading with the secretary, however; as soon as she noticed I was in the room, she mumbled something illegible to the woman at the desk and sprinted from the room.

I handed in my forms and started towards my truck, my mind consumed with thoughts and questions of the mysterious Bella Cullen.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: And so begins chapter two :)_

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I do not own Edward. I also don't happen to own anything else Twilight-related, but I am mostly saddened by the Edward bit. **

* * *

The house was completely empty when I returned home. Charlie wasn't expected back for a few hours. I put my schoolbooks on the table and took a moment to enjoy the silence. The day had been stressful and confusing. I did not even want to look at the small pile of homework I had, however elementary it might be. Instead, I went up to my room and got a magazine about cars. 

I tried to concentrate on the words but my mind was consumed with thoughts of Bella Cullen. She was unlike anyone I've even seen. I could somewhat understand the rest of the Cullens and Hales and I had never even talked to any of them before. Bella, though, was something extra special. Not just because she was beautiful, either. She was a mystery and that made me want to know her even more.

I closed my eyes as thoughts of Bella drifted from my head and were replaced with less exciting events of my day: Mike Newton befriending me, Jessica Stanley's shameless flirting, and my simple classes.

There was the rustling of a key at the front door and a moment later I heard it swing open.

"Edward?" I heard Charlie call.

"I'm in my room!" I called and my voice floated down the stairs to my father. I smelt take-out and at the moment, realized how hungry I was.

I arrived in the kitchen and Charlie was taking Chinese food from brown paper bags. I silently began to help him and in a matter of minutes, we were sitting on the couches in the living room, watching a football game.

"So," Charlie began awkwardly after a few minutes. "How was your first day?"

"Fine," I replied, my mouth full of fried rice. After swallowing, I told Charlie a few minor details of my day, excluding the Bella Cullen. The conversation did not continue for long as Charlie soon got distracted by the game. I quickly finished eating and fled from the living room.

"I can do dishes tonight," Charlie called from the couch.

I complied, grabbed my books from the table and headed to my room. My homework was every bit easy as expected.

I arrived at school early the next morning. Charlie had woken me up before leaving for work. He wasn't yet accustomed to living with another person, but I didn't hold that against him.

I actually pitied Charlie in a way. My mother had left him unexpectedly when I was less than a year old, claiming that small town life wasn't for her. Charlie never remarried and his life mainly revolved around work and fishing.

The weather was typically Forks, slightly raining and overcast, as I walked between the buildings at school. I felt fewer eyes on me than the day before, and I was a bit more comfortable with my surroundings. When I walked past one of the east buildings, the pleasant sound of classical music soared through the air and the scent of paint filled my lungs. Curious, I opened the door to the building and discovered a large square room, with a small group of students playing a variety of instruments.

Everything looked a little ancient and unkempt; I noticed the other side was paint-stained and littered with canvas and paintbrushes. Forks obviously did not have a very strong arts program and only a few students seemed dedicated enough to enter the messy room.

While I was studying the area, the band of students began collecting their instruments and they soon filed out of the room. Class was supposed to start shortly, however a piano in the back of the room caught my attention. It was a simple upright model and looked as if it had been through a lot. I sat on the bench to study the instrument further. The keys weren't dusty and when I played a simple melody, it didn't sound too bad. It was slightly out of tune but nothing unbearable. I laid my fingers on the keys, closed my eyes and began to really play. My hands swiftly moved over the keys and I played a smooth, pleasant song. My heart raced as the music filled my ears and my devoted mind listened to each note I played.

I had always loved music. Renée had entered me in piano lessons when I was six years old. I always looked forward to the day each week that my instructor would teach me something new. We didn't own an actual piano at home, however, so I rarely had a chance to play in Phoenix after I stopped lessons at age fourteen. I had been quite advanced in my skills but after my teacher moved away, I felt it was too late to find another mentor.

Thankfully, for me, playing the piano was like riding a bike for some. I could never forget how to do it.

I was so calm and utterly consumed by the sounds of the piano that I had almost missed the warning bell for class. I heard it, though, and quickly rushed to Calculus.

The morning was uneventful. Government, English and Gym followed. It felt like I had been there much longer than just one and a half days.

I walked into the lunchroom with Mike and unfortunately, Jessica. We bought our food and sat a table with many faces that were now familiar to me. I hadn't looked at the Cullens table yet. I was waiting to see her. Delayed gratification. I sat next to a girl named Angela Weber, who I recognized more clearly as one of the faithful musicians in the art room this morning. Angela wasn't at all like Jessica. Though she was very quiet, she seemed very kind and honest. Angela played the flute and we discussed music. Our conversation flowed and I was completely able to avoid my quasi-stalker.

Even though Angela was nice, I was distracted as it was unbelievably difficult to avoid looking at her. Finally, thirty minutes into lunch, I allowed myself a glance and the second I did, I wish I hadn't. Thorough disappointment was all I felt.

Four people sat at the Cullens' table. None of them the one I wanted.

* * *

_A/N: I had intended for this chapter to be longer but math homework is calling me! More like screaming, but anyway. _

_To clarify: Edward's last name is Masen because that was his name pre-vampireness. I meant for Renee's husband to be Phil, not Ben, but I'm just a little fanfiction newbie who doesn't know how to edit the story after it's submitted! _

_I won't stop posting this story if it doesn't get a certain number of reviews but they make me very happy and motivate me to write faster! Tell me what you thought:D_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Yay for quick updates! Also a big thanks to JasaTheAna for proof reading each chapter so it doesn't burn your eyes with typos and grammar mistakes (or at least there is significantly less of them)._

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer... Except perhaps the term microscope, but who really knows? Anyway, I own nothing [related to Twilight since you know I do own some things such as a computer, obviously. **

* * *

Bella wasn't at Biology that day either. 'Nor did she return to school for the rest of the week. I was apprehensive to know if it was because of me, as she seemed so repelled when she was in my presence. The glares she gave felt deadly. Could she stop coming to school because of me? I shook these egotistical thoughts from my head as quickly as they entered. 

Being concerned about a girl I barely knew took up a lot more of my time than it should have. The week without Bella was a blur of school and home. If I'd been asked to recall the day's events to someone, I would not be able to. The only clear parts of the week were the ones I spent in the arts building.

I went everyday and usually had the space to myself. Angela and the rest of the school band came twice in the morning during the week but that was it for music. An occasional painter would drift through but not too often. I was able to clear my thoughts, and have a few sweet moments where I wasn't completely obsessed. My frustration flooded from my veins through the piano keys and transformed into fast-paced, angry melodies.

I irritated myself with my fixation of Bella Cullen. She was the most stunning girl I had ever seen but she also seemed to completely hate me. Why was I acting so pathetic? Was I only drawn to her because of her appearance? I convinced myself; however, that it was because she was hard to read and unattainable. Still, I had always loved a challenge.

The weekend was not eventful. Charlie had a fishing trip planned and I had convinced him to go without me. He was reluctant at first; however I knew he was relieved when I insisted. I mostly stayed at the house, doing homework and listening to my vast CD collection. I tried driving around Forks a few times in the ever-present rain but that did not take too long, considering the size of the small town.

Even though I enjoyed my solidarity over the weekend, I was relieved when Monday morning came.

The first part of the day followed my routine without any noticeable differences. The arts building, to clear my mind after having a whole weekend to think, and then my regular classes followed. At lunch, I waited in the cafeteria line with Angela and that was when I decided to take a quick glance at the Cullen table.

My heart began to race and I felt a wave of euphoria glide over me. There she was, just as striking as I had remembered, if not more so. Bella didn't turn her gaze to me though; she continued to talk to her brothers and sisters. I observed silently as she threw her head back and laughed. Amazed by her sudden change in personality, I paid for my lunch and attempted to turn my attention to my own table. I passed the remainder of the lunch hour in a sort of trance and was only shaken from it when the warning bell rang.

Bella was in biology that day. We both arrived at our table and we sat in a kind of awkward silence. I was searching my brain furtively for something to say.

"Hi," she said before I had a chance. "I'm Bella Cullen. I wasn't feeling well last week, so I'm sorry for how abrupt I acted. You're Edward Cullen, right?"

"Yes," I replied, stunned.

Our teacher began handing out sheets, explaining we were doing a lab today. When I received the hand out, I was disappointed to see that I had done something very similar before. We had to look through the microscope and name the specimen. Nothing about it was remotely new.

"Is something wrong?" Bella asked, noting my frustrated expression.

I stared at her for a moment, not wanting to boast. "I've done a lab like this before," I gave in, grinning. "I'd prefer a challenge."

She raised an eyebrow and smiled, revealing perfectly white teeth. Her eyes were a golden shade. Had they always been so magnificent? I could remember them being very dark, almost black. Perhaps small town life was getting to me. Bella pushed the microscope towards me.

I looked for only a few seconds and began writing down the specimen's name.

"May I?" she asked, taking the microscope from me. She was surprisingly easy to be around now; though, I did notice how far away from me she was sitting. She looked through the viewing tube and frowned.

"You're right," she sighed and placed the next slide on the stage of the microscope. She looked through the lenses for an even shorter amount of time than I had.

I confirmed her answer and we continued through the lab. We finished much sooner than anyone in the class and we were left with plenty of time to kill.

"So, how do you like Forks?" Bella turned her chair to face me, but kept a noticeable difference between us. Her pale skin looked very smooth but slightly brighter than it had the first time we met.

"It's not too unfortunate of a place to live," I answered honestly. "Just undersized and a little too wet."

She placed her elbow on the table, resting her face on her hand. She looked thoughtful and a little sad, but I couldn't be sure.

"Yes, I hate the rain," she sighed. I stared at her for a few moments before she realized the sudden gloomy atmosphere of our table. She straightened up, turned her chair to face the table and began doodling on a sheet of loose leaf.

While everyone else was still doing the lab, we both concentrated on things unrelated to biology; Bella on her drawing and I on her. After a few minutes, she noticed I was watching at her. Her eyes met mine and I held her gaze for a long moment.

"It's very depressing," I elaborated on her remark, far too late. "I understand why you would hate it."

She smiled and my heart rate doubled. I was really beginning to adore that facial expression of hers.

I opened my mouth to say something else but the bell rang and Bella quickly rushed from the room. I sighed, but was pleased with the improvement of this biology class to last week's.

I attended my Spanish class but I wasn't exactly there. I thought of Bella and how I wanted to get to know her. My teacher called on me three times and for the first time since being in Forks, I couldn't give the correct answer. I was too distracted to allow even a fraction of my mind to concentrate on the lesson. The rest of the class passed by quickly since the teacher soon gave up on getting my attention and I gladly left the room after the final bell had rung.

I decided to stop by the arts building before returning to Charlie's. I entered the familiar room which was empty as always, sat in front of the piano and began to play. This time, my song pulsing from the piano was slow. It did not bring on feelings of sadness or despair, but a considerate, well-deserved happiness. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to lose track of time. I smelt a sweet scent that inspired the music to speed up. My fingers began moving faster and faster until I suddenly stopped. I twisted around on the aged, wooden bench and saw none other than Bella Cullen, standing just inside of the old, mistreated room.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I am proud of myself for updating this fast, hehe. I will have lots of free time over the next week so hopefully I can update loads then. _

_I will continue to update with or without a certain number of reviews but they motivate me to write faster (sad but true), plus they make me happy. :) Tell me what you think about the story so far! _


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Thanks to JasaTheAna for proof reading! _

_Please Please Please tell me what you love and what you hate so I can improve and make this story (and all future ones) better!  
_  
**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stephenie Meyer owns everything.**

* * *

Bella glided towards me and stopped when she was about two yards from the piano and I. 

"You're pretty good." She smiled her flawless smile.

I shrugged nonchalantly but then she raised an eyebrow and I noticed the smooth arc of her sarcastic expression. It made me chuckle and she sighed theatrically in response.

"So, what's your reason for being here?" I asked. There was a far distance still between us. I tried to close the gap by getting up and walking closer towards her; however, she took a light step back. I silently surrendered by remaining where I was.

"Well, you would probably think that it's because I heard you playing," she glared. "But I am here for something completely unrelated to you!"

This time, I was the one raising the eyebrow.

She pointed to a table on the opposite side of the room; it was stacked with canvas boards. I walked past her to the table; I sensed her stiffen as I went by. The atmosphere of the room was momentarily tense, although it soon recovered.

I picked up one of the boards and I couldn't help but allow my jaw to drop. If Bella was stunning, her art was indescribable. Even close up, they were each perfect in their own way. Some were as smooth as a photograph, and the brush strokes on others fit entirely. Each color complimented the one next to it.

When I tore my eyes from the paintings, I expected everything around me to look monotonous and dull. Of course, that thought was ludicrous because of who was in the room with me. She was studying my expression with those intense topaz eyes. Her pale face framed by her dark hair.

"You are-" I cut off as I thought for a moment, and then smiled. "Alright, I guess."

She laughed and started walking towards the door. "Whatever you say!" she called behind her as she exited.

The next morning, the air around me was full of excitement as I walked from my truck to Calculus. I had almost reached the correct building when I felt a surge of dread wash over me.

"Edward! Wait up!"

Low and behold. Jessica Stanley was running, no more like wobbling, towards me, her face flushed and hair slightly damp from the light rain of an average morning in Forks.

"Hey, Jessica, listen I was just on my way to -," I began.

"Edward! I have so been looking for you for like the longest time!" She squealed.

It took me a second to realize; Jessica and I were almost looking straight at each other, but I was half a foot taller than her. I peered down at her feet and mutely groaned. Her shoes were unbelievably high and it disgusted me that she would wear such footwear to school. We were in Forks, the ground was always wet, and it was easy enough to lose your balance without four-inch footwear.

"Okay, and for what reason have you been looking for me, Jessica?" I sighed in defeat.

"Well Edward, you know that big thing going on this weekend!"

"I'm afraid I don't."

"Yes you do, silly!"

Please let lightning strike me at this moment and then I will have an excuse to end this conversation.

"Jessica, I have to get to Calculus," I exhaled.

"You're no fun, Edward," she frowned but quickly recovered. "There's a dance, and the girls are supposed to ask the guys!"

"Well doesn't that sound fun," I said and I don't think she recognized my sarcasm.

"Will you go with me?" she smiled.

"Sorry, Jessica," I said, trying desperately to sound kind. "I'm not going to the dance, I will be in… Seattle that day," I improvised.

"Can't you go another day?"

"Sorry."

She blushed, her cheeks pink, but her mood improved in seconds.

"Oh okay! Well we will definitely go next time together!" she grinned.

I was confident that she was still convinced I liked her; however, I didn't really care. Jessica Stanley could think whatever she wanted as long as she left me alone.

I was bombarded with many other girls that day. Most of whose names I still cannot recall. I turned down each and every one. Lauren, a close friend of Jessica's seemed very rude and inconsiderate, and she asked me as if I was _lucky _to be invited by her. I had to try very hard to control my frustration.

Even Angela asked me, though I told her in a true, kind and sincere way that I would not be attending the dance. I suggested that she asked Eric, a boy who usually sat at our lunch table to go with her. I was pleased to see that she followed my advice.

After school, I darted to the arts building and slammed myself into my piano. I played a rapid, angry tune, as I was very aggravated. It took me a long moment to realize that _she_was in the room with me once again. My eyes shifted to the other side of the room and Bella was staring right at me, a familiar amused expression in her eyes.

I had felt like she had been laughing at me all day. At lunchtime, I kept feeling her gaze on me and although we didn't talk much in biology, I had an urge the entire time to ask her what her problem was. The thought was very uncharacteristic of me; however, it had been a stressful day and you would think I would be entitled to do something like that in my state of mind.

"What?" I snapped, unable to control myself any longer.

She smirked and strolled towards me, keeping a clear distance as always. I wondered why she always did that.

"Edward Masen, will you go to the dance with me?" She had a very innocent look in her eyes as she said this.

I was so shocked I almost fell off the piano bench but managed to pull myself together. I soon realized what she was doing and could simply glare at her.

"Wow, Edward," she snickered. "If only looks could kill."

I turned around and began playing the piano, pounding on the keys, trying to drown out her laugh. I played and played song after song until I was physically and emotionally exhausted. I don't find much enjoyment in playing sports, aside for the occasional run, but really, who needs it when the same effect could be achieved from the piano?

I hadn't noticed Bella leave. No matter how prominent her presence maybe, I had been overly consumed in my thoughts. When I finally left the arts building, I noticed the sky was even darker than the usual overcast color, so I knew I had been inside for a long time. If the weather in Forks was normal, it would have been about sunset.

The campus seemed deserted as I made my way to my truck, so I was shocked to see a figure leaning against my vehicle.

"Bella, what are you still doing here?" I asked, walking up to her.

With incredible speed she moved behind me.

"How did you do that?" I gasped.

"Never mind that," she said, quickly, looking uneasy, as if she had just made a mistake. "Do you consider us friends, Edward?"

"Yes, I suppose I do," I looked down at her. Her skin almost glowed in the growing darkness and her eyes looked frustrated.

"Well, I just have to warn you," she said, serious. "It's a bad idea."

"Why?" I asked, intrigued.

"I'm too dangerous for you," she stared up at me.

I looked down at her, so small and slender. My 6'2 frame to hers of only about 5'4. She looked like the fragile one. I couldn't help but laugh.

Her expression grew even more somber and I immediately stopped.

"I'm not kidding," she stared at me and slowly turned to walk away. I reached my hand out to grab hers but only brushed her skin.

She wasn't soft and warm, as I had expected.

Her skin was icy and hard as if I had just ran my hand over a granite kitchen counter rather than the most stunning human I had ever seen.

* * *

_Oh when will Edward find out Bella secret? Under what circumstances will it be? What will happen from there?_

_Well tell me what you thought of this chapter and I will be happy:)_

_Thanks for reading! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

* * *

The next week in Forks was uncharacteristically sunny and pleasant. 

Bella was not at school for that time frame, 'nor were any of the other Cullens. I couldn't help but be curious about their absence.

She had left me puzzled. She looked so severe when she told me that she was unsafe but I couldn't understand why she could possible think that. However, this wasn't the only reason why I couldn't push our conversation from my brain.

Well, first, the obvious reason. I was obsessed with her, although I convinced myself it was not creepy or strange at all. I was drawn to her complex personality that I couldn't seem to comprehend like I did others.

Next, I was certain that she had moved at an inhuman speed when I had approached her and my truck. Was I going insane? Was the constant lack of sunlight from the past month getting to my head? I was unsure of what was wrong with me, but I hoped it was nothing.

Finally, her skin is what perplexed me most. It was so cold that I almost shivered simply at the thought. Her hand had been very hard and unnatural at that, I was sure. No person could possibly survive with such a low body temperature. I did not imagine that. I desperately hoped that I wasn't slowly losing my grip on my sanity.

One week after my conversation with Bella, the sunlight in Forks disappeared but the usual weather did not return. When I looked out my window that morning, I was shocked to see tiny specks of white snow, slowly drifting to the ground.

At school, everyone was ecstatic about the weather and no one was able to be remorseful that the sun had left once again. Snowballs flew in every direction as I walked to class. Even I threw a few, the pleasant atmosphere of the school rubbing off on me.

Someone gently lobbed one at Jessica's back and the ball of frozen water exploded against her jacket as she screamed in rage and surprise when some snow fell down her back. I was definitely not the culprit though. I would never engage in such an immature act. Or maybe I would.

I made it to class, soaking wet from the snow melting in my hair and on my clothes. I remained like this all through my morning classes. Lunchtime was like all others as the excitement of the snow was beginning to wear thin. Standing in line to get my food, I glanced at the Cullen's table out of habit. I was surprised to see people there. I counted and was disappointed to only see four of them, no Bella. I looked down at my lunch tray so no one saw my frown.

"Edward, man," Mike nudged me. "Bella Cullen is sitting alone today and she's looking at you!" I noted a jealous tone to his voice, but I immediately looked up to see what he was talking about.

Bella was there today, to my surprise. Even more of a shock was that she was on the opposite side of the cafeteria from her family. Her gaze staring at me, the corners of her mouth bent into a beautiful, sly grin. She motioned with her hand for me to come towards her.

I walked cautiously across the room. When I arrived near the table, I froze and gave her the usual space she silently requested. I thought it was a courteous gesture.

"Sit with me today?" she stared up at me. She was lightly holding onto her fork, which was sitting up straight in her food.

I put my tray on the table and sat across from her. She slightly stiffened, as did I in response.

"So," I asked. Our conversations always seemed to start on an awkward note. "What's the reason for the change of seating arrangements today?"

"I've made a decision," she smiled. "I am not going to be good any longer."

She must have noticed my confused expression as she continued.

"I have warned you. There are serious consequences to you being near me."

Wow, Bella, thank you so much for clearing up what I was so confused about. I understand completely now.

"You make absolutely no sense," I said, instead.

"I know, Edward, and it's completely your fault."

I surrendered to questioning everything she said and asked the question I desperately wanted the answer to.

"So are we," I paused. "Friends?"

"I suppose so," she sighed. "Only because you're an idiot, though. If you were smart you would most definitely stand up right now and walk back over to that table you usually sit back. You should forget about my existents and continue on about your life."

Forget about her existence? Impossible.

"You know, Bella, it's very hard to have a conversation with you," I said. "It feels one sided; as if you're talking to yourself."

"Like I said," she poked her food. I noticed she hadn't taken a single bite. "It's your fault."

"Well, I am an idiot," I grinned as I quoted her.

The bell rang and we simultaneously stood up and began walking to the biology building, feeling self-conscious once again. We had almost arrived when I remembered I had left my biology textbook in my truck. When I said this, Bella offered to go with me. The parking lot was icy, so Bella stayed at the edge of the gravel space. I practically slid to my truck and grabbed my textbook, not wanting to be late for class. As I attempted a run to get out of the parking lot, I noticed a fast-moving van speeding in the direction of Bella's left side. She looked distracted, a look of disgust in her eyes. She had told me at lunch that she despised snow as much as she did rain.

The car did not stop or even slow down as it approached Bella.

The loud, rushed sound of the horn blasted from the van

The driver had lost control of his vehicle and was about to hit Bella.

I called her name as I started running towards her, but the traction was terrible. I slipped more than I moved.

Everything that happened after that moment moved terribly quickly. I could only absorb small pieces of the events that followed.

I hadn't reached Bella. It had been an impossible ambition.

I closed my eyes and cringed as I waited for the hit.

Only, I did not hear the impact of a body against metal- just the sound of tires skidding as they finally halted. I opened my eyes and Bella was nowhere in sight. Before I could shout out her named; however, the honking of a different vehicle caught my attention. I spun around and was stunned to see another person who had lost control of their vehicle. This time, it was a truck and it was sliding right towards me. I was frozen in place, as I had experienced far too many traumatic events in the past thirty seconds. Instead of running, I cringed and waited for the second blow.

Except I felt nothing but a drift of air and the temperature go down a few degrees. I allowed my eyes to focus as I saw a small body stand in front of the moving truck and it being crushed as it hit the figure. The truck stopped and there we were, in between the two vehicles as well as a car that had been parked nearby.

I was shocked.

She stared at me for a moment before coming closer to inspect my head.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

Was I okay? Was she okay? What had just happened? She- we both should have been dead.

My mind quickly filled and over-flowed with questions but I couldn't manage to ask any.

Instead, I stared at Bella in utter disbelief as the sound of sirens filled the air; the frightened cries of onlookers finally reaching my ears.

* * *

_Thanks to JasaTheAna for proof reading. _

_Yay for fast updates even though I'm not too fond of this chapter._

_What did you hate? What did you love? Let me know:)_

_Thanks for reading (and hopefully reviewing)! _


End file.
